The present invention relates to a card reader device.
Card reader devices are typically used in self-service terminals, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), to enable a customer to identify himself/herself. One type of card reader device is a motorized card reader/writer (MCRW) device.
Bank customers can access funds from their accounts using an ATM card that typically has an associated personal identification number (PIN). Any user who presents a valid ATM card and enters the correct PIN associated with that card has immediate access to funds in an account controlled by that ATM card. This makes ATM cards vulnerable to theft and to more surreptitious attacks, such as duplication of the card by illicitly reading magnetic information stored on the card (referred to as card “skimming”).